Problem Picture
by Schehshfly
Summary: Key Kesal kepada Onew dan ingin Membalas kekesalan dan kecemburuan nya itu. apa yang akan dilakukan hingga membuat onew mengacuhkannya? this Onkey/Jinkibum Fanfiction Top Onew! Buttom Key! Jinkey/Jinkibum/Onkey/Onbom/Jinkibaem


**[The Second FF Onkey]**

Title : Problem Picture

Cast : Onkey X Jinkibum

Genre : Romance(?)

Author : Schehshfly

Summary : Key Kesal kepada Onew dan ingin Membalas kekesalan dan kecemburuan nya itu. apa yang akan dilakukan hingga membuat onew mengacuhkannya?

.

.

.

Jaga Jarak mata anda dari layar Ponsel ataupun Pc ketika membaca...

.

.

^^Enjoy!^^

.

.

Onew menghela nafasnya berulang kali, menatap nanar ponsel yang ada dalam genggaman nya itu. Ia tak habis pikir sebegitu marahkah key pada dirinya. Ia baru saja membuka akun instagramnya dan langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang tak mengenakan hati, sang kekasih duduk dipangkuan orang lain. Walaupun ia tahu jonghyun bukanlah orang lain melainkan keluarganya sendiri dalam group tapi dalam hubungan mereka jonghyun tetap lah orang lain yang seenaknnya menyentuh miliknya tanpa ijin darinya.

Onew beberapa kali mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, ia terus mengucapkan kata ketenangan dalam hatinya mencoba menyakinkan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan foto key bersama jonghyun, lagipula mereka benar-benar seperti saudara kandung, tapi tetap saja hati kecilnya menolak, rasa sesak yang semakin menekan dadanya terasa begitu nyeri dan sakit.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terlalu lama, key salah paham dan ia tidak boleh berdiam diri hanya dapat melihat kode keras yang diberikan oleh sang kekasih atas kekesalan pada dirinya itu.

Onew memutuskan untuk ambil langkah menuju apartemen key, ia akan menjelaskan semuanya tentang dirinya yang tidak membalas pesan key dan tidak mengangkat telponnya karena pertemuan yang ia lakukan dengan teman-temannya tadi pagi dan nyarisnya key melihat foto dirinya dengan seorang yeoja teman seangkatanya dulu. Benar-benar ceroboh!

Namun disamping pemikiran onew yang ingin menjelaskan semua masalah nya kepada sang kekasih, ponselnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar menandakan bahwa ada pemberitahuan yang masuk, dia ingat belum mematikan data ponselnya tadi. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celana jeans dan menengok pemberitahuan yang baru saja masuk itu. Onew terpaku melihat sederet kalimat yang bertulis "bumkeyk" menambahkan foto beberapa menit yang lalu.

Foto Key bersama Woohyun?

Apa lagi ini? Key kembali mengambil foto bersama orang lain dengan begitu dekat? Onew terdiam beberapa menit, rasa sesak dan nyeri dalam dadanya kembali lagi. Key, dia benar-benar kesal padanya dan berusaha untuk melupakannya kah?

Niatan onew yang akan menemui key, kini sirnalah sudah. Key sudah keterlaluan mennjukkan rasa kesalnya dan membuat dirinya benar-benar cemburu. Onew memutuskan untuk pulang ke dorm saja dibandingkan ke apartemen sang kekasih.

Sementara itu, key yang baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal nya menjadi MC diacara musik, duduk termenung didepan cermin rias sambil memandang ponselnya tak minat. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan kekasih gembul nya itu namun ia juga ingin perhatian sang kekasih ketika dirinya sedang lelah seperti ini, biasanya onew akan menelponnya saat ia selesai bekerja dan membuat lelucon yang membuat ia tersenyum dengan manis. Namun sekarang ia sedang kesal, akan sangat memalukan jika ia memulainya dahulu mengirim pesan kepada onew.

"Aiisshh... jinjja, ini sangat mengganggu!"

Teriak key frustasi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja ke dorm tidak ke apartemen nya karena ia tahu onew pasti ada di dorm sekarang pikir key dalam hati kecilnya.

Sesampainya di dorm ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa didalam sana kecuali 1 kamar yang terlihat lampunya menyala terang, itu kamar sang leader dan ternyata dugaannya benar , onew berada di dorm. Ia memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menemukan sosok yang sangat ia kenali dan sangat ingin ia temui.

Kini hanya keterdiaman yang mengisi suasana antara 2 insan yang saling beradu pandang itu, tak ada kalimat perbincangan ataupun hanya sekedar sapaan Sejak key masuk dalam kamar sang leader, onew langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya begitu melihat kekasihnya ada dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Mandilah kemudian makan, aku kan memesankan makanan untukmu." Ucap onew tanpa melihat key dan langsung melengang keluar kamar.

Key menatap punggung itu dengan sayu. Jujur saja melihat onew mengasingkan dirinya lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan mengikuti ego nya untuk marah kepada onew.

Seharusnya key bahagia dan senang karena telah berhasil membalas kecemburuannya terhadap onew. Itulah rasanya bagaimana ketika melihat kekasih sendiri berfoto sangat dekat dengan orang lain, tapi pemikiran itu menguap begitu saja, ia tidak akan bisa terus-terusan berada dalam kebisuan seperti ini.

Key segera mengambil langkah mengejar punggung tegap itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bersikap seperti itu!" teriak key diambang pintu. Onew membalikkan diri dan menatap si lawan bicara.

"Seperti itu bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya onew membalikan ucapan key.

"Kau yang seenaknya berfoto mesra dengan orang lain. Apa aku tidak berhak untuk marah padamu hah?!" teriak key sekali lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu yang berfoto dipangkuan Jonghyun dan memeluknya dengan mesra, kemudian bersama Woohyun setelah itu apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap onew mencoba setenang mungkin untuk tidak terbawa emosi.

"Kau yang memulainya, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan mu."

"Ya, lakukan sesukamu key, aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya." Ucap onew, sebelum dirinya kembali membalikkan badan untuk pergi, ia tidak mau memperpanjang masalah ini lagi dan berakhir dengan adu mulut bersama sang kekasih.

"Yak Jinki! Tidak bisakah kau..kau meminta maaf? Hiks.."

Teriak key kemudian berubah menjadi lirih dan berakhir dengan sebuah isakan yang mewakili atas tangisannya.

Onew yang mendengar isakan tersebut segera membalikan badan kembali dan berlari mendekati key, ia tidak bisa bila harus melihat kekasih cantiknya itu menangis terlebih itu karena masalah yang mereka miliki.

"Kibum? Uljima.. baiklah aku minta maaf, maafkan aku kibum.. sungguh aku minta maaf.."

Ucap onew memohon maaf kepada key sambil mendekap punggung bergetar itu mencoba untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Bodoh..." ucap key masih di sertai dengan isakan yang membuat onew merasa benar-benar bersalah.

"Minta maaflah pada hubungan kita, bi-bisakah kita lupakan saja masalah ini dan anggap semua nya tidak pernah terjadi?" lirihnya dalam ceruk leher onew, ia mempererat pelukan lengannya yang ada dipinggang onew. Sungguh ia tidak ingin diacuhkan lagi oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu sayang, aku bahkan tidak pernah memperpanjang masalah ini , saling berdiam diri dan pura-pura tidak peduli membuatku sangat menderita. Jadi kita lupakan semua itu ok?"

Key tersenyum mendengar ucapan onew. Ya! Seperti ini yang ia harapkan dari hubungan mereka, tidak akan pernah membiarkan masalah terus larut yang hanya akan menimbulkan banyak resiko untuk kedepannya.

Onew melepaskan pelukan dari key, menatap dengan mata sendu wajah malaikat kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi... wajah kekasihku ini akan bengkak jika terus menangis." Ucap onew mencubit gemas kedua pipi key dan tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Aiisshh... kau meledek ku?" ucapnya mempoutkan bibirnya tidak terima dengan kata-kata onew yang menurutnya sebuah ledekan.

"Ani! Kau tetap cantik walaupun dengan wajah yang bengkak...kkk..."

"Yak! Lee Jinki!"

Key memukul cukup keras dada onew namun onew menarik lengannya dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat nya kembali.

"haaah... aku sangat mencintaimu Kibummie.."

"Eum... Nado.. aku lebih mencintaimu..."

Kehangatan yang kembali mengantarkan mereka dalam kepercayaan yang sempat goyah tertiup angin masalah dalam hubungan mereka, seperti bumerang yang akan pergi menjauh beberapa saat dan akan kembali lagi dengan cepat.

"Kibummie... kau mau tau satu hal?"

"eum.. apa itu?"

"Kau membuatku Turn on.."

"Ne?"

"Bisakah kita menyelesaikan masalah yang satu ini?"

"Astaga Jin-Argghhh..."

Terlambat! Key sudah terlebih dahulu dibawa dalam gendongan koala oleh sang kekasih untuk menuju kenikmatan dunia...

.

.

.

-FIN-

Silahkan Beri Review kalian bila kalian suka... :)


End file.
